Air filters are capable of being mounted in a number of places including refrigerators. When an air filter is mounted within a refrigerator, the air filter should be placed in an unused yet accessible space. Since the contents of a refrigerator, including food, drink, shelving, etc., are frequently changing, an unused yet accessible mounting space is not static. Thus, there is a continuing need for an air filter that is movable to different positions in the refrigerator compartment. Furthermore, the filter should be replaced periodically to ensure effective and efficient air filtering. It is costly and time consuming to have a manufacturer service the air filter every time it needs to be replaced. Thus, there is also a continuing need for an air filter that allows a user to both move and replace the filter within the refrigerator.